5 glue sticks cost $6.45. Which equation would help determine the cost of 10 glue sticks?
There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We can write the fact that 5 glue sticks cost $6.45 as a proportion: $\dfrac{5}{\$6.45}$ Let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 10 glue sticks. Since 10 glue sticks cost $x$ , we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{10}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of glue sticks purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{5}{\$6.45} = \dfrac{10}{x}$